Inspired by: Say that you love me
by nikkib18
Summary: This is a story that I was inspired to do by an awesome artist! Please read and review!


Kagome & Sesshomaru had been traveling together for some time. Kikiyo held InuYasha on his promise, dragging him to hell, and Sesshomaru, in order to preserve his family's honor offered Kagome a place in his pack, she couldn't return to her home beyond the well so she resolved to create one here. It didn't happen overnight, but slowly they grew closer. She continued to use his honorifics and he continued to refer to her, as "Miko" there was nothing she could do to change his mind. However when some rouge demons attacked Rin and Jaken while Sesshomaru was away, Kagome defended them and held them off until he arrived. He then said the first truly kind words he had ever given anyone. "Well done Miko." When he was injured she cared for him. When she was cold, he wrapped her in his tail (?) And as her power as a miko grew, she even found a way to give him back his arm… Flashback- Jaken, Rin and Ah Un shrank father back as the light from the center of the field grew consuming their miko friend and demon lord. As soon as it had came, it was gone, and they're, standing in the middle of the field were the two figures staring and the demons left hand. "Does it suit My Lord?" inquired Kagome, looking up at Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru then turned from her summoning a poison whip from it and several trees fell to the ground across from the clearing. Kagome clapped her hands for joy twirling once and said, "It worked! We did it Sesshomaru! We…" she cut off suddenly and Sesshomaru turned around and the sight was enough to knock the breath out of him. Kagome had collapsed and was barely breathing. In a flash she was in his arms, and he was wrapping her in his tail and cradling her in his lap. He reached over, caressing her face with his restored hand and said "Thank you, you did it, Kagome."

Kagome forgot her love for InuYasha as she woke up in Sesshomaru's arms a week later. Unknown to her she had told Sesshomaru that she loved him in her sleep and it took all he had not to respond and just treat her as he had before. He had never felt the way he had before when she had said those words in her sleep. She knew that he didn't believe in emotions, since he had been in the dark for so long, she didn't want to burn or blind him with light. So since then she had been giving small affections. Caring for him, Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un as more then just companions. And helping as much as she could to prove to him her affections were genuine, one night after he gave her a new kimono, thanking him with a kiss on the cheek, and hugging him when he returned from a trip, holding his hand as they walk alone at night, and helping so much that she exhausts herself. He never responded to any of her actions and even when she said quietly at night across from the fire "I love you…" he never spoke…

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

She is dying; the demon had come out of nowhere. He had been occupied with another and he had not had time to avoid it, but in a burst of speed and strength that startled him, Kagome had pushed him out of the way of the deadly fangs and claws. The demon died a too swift a death for touching what was his.

He could hear her heart beating and her breath becoming irregular. Something had pierced her lung. She was staring up at him, one hand at her side trying to hold the blood in, the other reaching out toward him. In an instant he was cradling her in his arms, his right behind her head and the other against her wound. He was staring into her face, her eyes; her beautiful dark eyes were clouded with pain, but underneath it was a fire that he had seen in her eyes as he had observed her watching him out of the corner of his eye. It was a fire; it scorched him to his very soul… It was then he realized, he didn't want to her to die. He wanted her with him. Rin and Jaken were his wards, she was his companion, his equal, she loved him, and he loved her… he… loved her… yes…

Yes! He did! And now he knew it! Why did he wait so long!

Calling himself names that would make the crudest sailor blush, he began to reach for Tenseiga (sp?). But a small hand halted his hand; his eyes were wide and questioning as he looked to Kagome's face. She was smiling, but her eyes were sad as she said, "It won't work…"  
"Ridiculous!" Sesshomaru said, with fierce passion that startled her, "You will not be permitted to die woman, this Sesshomaru will not allow it!"

"Sesshomaru… Kikiyo was revived from my soul…" pain shot through him, like a white hot dagger. There was nothing he could do for her… he had finally admitted to himself that he wanted her and now he was loosing her. With a sound between a moan of longing and a sob he buried his face in her neck trying to ignore the smell of blood and approaching death on her skin…

Kagome lay in his arms reveling in the warmth it gave off of as her face was covered in his hair. She felt his breath across her breastbone, "My Lord? Sesshoma- Ah!" she broke off as she felt his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms around her, his breath, lips, and teeth as they worried the sensitive skin on her neck. She could feel herself slipping, but her eyes flew open as she heard him whispering… "…love… I love you… I Love you Kagome…" He emphasized each word with a kiss or nip of his fangs. He brought his face up and a curtain of silver blocked out the rest of the world as they looked at each other.

"I love you Kagome…" he said with such conviction that it brought blushes to both his and her face. She tried to talk… but she just didn't have the strength… Then suddenly his lips were on hers. It was a chaste kiss, full of emotions that neither could convey… love, passion, sadness, and regret. As they pulled away Sesshomaru begged, "Please… say that you love me… just once more…" _"Kagome, please, I have an answer this time! Please!"_

Kagome tried… she truly did, and as she tried she could see the darkness creeping in… "_No..." _she mentally begged "_please, let me do this for him…"_ she took a shuddering breath and whispered "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru came a fraction of an inch closer to her, her sweet breath and his mingling, "Kagome?"

Kagome took another, "I… I lo…" her eyes started to drift closed, they were half closed… she was struggling for breath…

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru cried, pain building in his eyes…

"I love you Sesshomaru…" and with that her eyes dulled and her heart slowed…

"I love you too, Kagome…"

.com/art/Say-that-you-love-me-148992682


End file.
